


The Fucking Tentacles of Prosperity

by fenellaevangela



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: High King Margo is visited by one of Fillory's more unique magical creatures.





	The Fucking Tentacles of Prosperity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Fen and Margo stood at the entrance to the High King's bedchamber.

"Are those . . . ?"

"Tentacles," Margo said. Just tentacles, twisting and undulating around the bedposts. If they were attached to a goddamn land octopus or some bullshit, Margo certainly couldn't see it. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess this isn't known Fillory batshittery?"

Fen's eyes darted towards Margo and away again. She swallowed "Um."

"Fen, what aren't you telling me?"

"I just don't think you're going to like it," Fen said.

Margo groaned. "What do the fucking tentacles do, Fen?"

"Well, it's funny you should say 'fucking' . . ."

~

According to Fillory lore, when one found a pile of tentacles writhing all over their vintage bedspread, they had two choices:

1\. Turn around, walk away, wait for the tentacles to decide it was time to visit someone else;

2\. Fuck the Fucking Tentacles of Prosperity and be blessed by three years of good luck.

Margo wished she could ask Ember and Umber what they'd been smoking when they came up with _that_ one. That was some inspired bullshit.

The thing was, though - _as much as she was loathe to admit it_ \- Margo could use some good luck. 

Goddamn it.

~

Fen was fretting.

"You know, no one would blame you if you didn't want to go through with this," she said. 

Margo just rolled her eyes and kept tugging loose the laces on her bodice.

"No, really!" Fen insisted. Margo was stepping out of her breeches. "The Prosperity Tentacles came to an old man in my village once but he just wasn't up to it, and absolutely no one blamed him when the crops failed that year. Honestly!"

Margo sighed. "Look, Fen, I'm going to fuck the tentacles. It's happening. You can help, or you can leave. Got it?"

". . . Help?"

~

The tentacles in Margo's bed were curling around her and Fen's bodies, rubbing and squeezing. For Margo, it was nothing special; she liked experimenting in bed as much as the next person but, as it turned out, tentacles just weren't her thing. She was there for the three years of good luck that the Fucking Tentacles of Prosperity would get her, and nothing more. But Fen . . .

Fen was into it.

"Damn girl, did we just find you a new kink?" Margo asked.

Fen only moaned in response. She was _really_ into it.

Maybe the tentacles weren't _complete_ bullshit, after all.


End file.
